


Fitness & Finesse

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Barisi - Freeform, Bisexual Rafael Barba, Bottom Rafael Barba, But also, Gay Sonny Carisi, Idiots in Love, Idiots in lust, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sonny & author are both clearly obsessed with Rafael's ass, but they're just friends now, but this fic will definitely earn its E rating, personal trainer au, there will also be a brief mention of Rafael & Rita having sex in college, top Sonny Carisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: A personal trainer AU in which Rafael is a retired lawyer, now college professor, trying to get in shape. Sonny is a personal trainer by day and law student by night. When Rafael hires Sonny his attraction is instant, but will the younger man feel the same way?This is based off a tumblr post from the blogs @gin-and-basil & @bimbadisonnycarisi and I hope it lives up to their expectations :)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 114





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likethecolorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/gifts).



_"You want a personal trainer? Really Rafael, I thought this kind of nonsense was best saved for your midlife crisis, surely we're not that old yet."_ Rita shoots across her drink, her face neutral as she instinctively teases her best friend. 

_"No Rita I'm serious, when I was an ADA barely had time to breathe let alone eat right and exercise, now I'm teaching I can. I need to actually do this."_ Rafael replies as he tries to convince himself of the fact. 

Rita sighs dramatically but her amusement never leaves her eyes, _"Fine, I'll speak to my gym, get them to set you up with someone, don't worry I'll be specific, what could be worse than saddling you with some muscle bound 20 something who both bores and terrifies you?”_

**********************************************

Turns out what Rafael got was so much worse than he could have ever imagined as he opens his door to at least 6ft of lean muscle with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. 

_"Hiya Counsellor, nice to meet ya, Dominick Carisi Jr, but please, call me Sonny."_ He says brightly, extending a hand that Rafael shakes automatically, still awe struck at the handsome ball of energy that just walked into his life. 

_"It's Professor now, but please, call me Rafael."_ He corrects gently, trying not to offend the man who will soon have him literally running laps.

Sonny continues on cheerfully, _"right, 'kay, today is just a taster session so you can get a feel of me, we can talk through what you're hoping to get from this then maybe take some measurements 'un stuff."_

 _"Measurements?"_ Rafael replies cautiously. 

_"Yeah, BMI is great as like a starter tool but muscle weighs more than fat so it doesn't work so good for everyone. I mean, look at you, you're big everywhere so..."_

_"big everywhere?"_ Rafael asks woefully, trying to conceal his disappointment that the younger man clearly thinks he's massively overweight and repulsive. 

  
  


**********************************************

_"You're big everywhere!"_ Bella repeats with a laugh, _"really Sonny, you're an idiot, an idiot I love but still an idiot."_

Sonny shakes his head, as he replays the moment in his head. _"Yeah, okay, I know but what you don't understand is that he was hot. I mean so hot, like directly from my law school professor fantasies hot."_

She rolls her eyes making a displeased noise, _"I really don't need to know what you fantasise about big brother. Anyway, what happened next? Did you get your hands on your sexy professor?"_

 _"Nope, he was so uncomfortable after that we just talked a bit about exercise and diet, I didn't even bother measuring him, there's no way he'll ever want to see me again."_ Sonny says mournfully, resting his forehead on the table in front of him defeatedly. 

Bella reaches to comfort him but stops as his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Sonny stands and answers it, pacing as he speaks, _"Hey boss....really, he wants to see me again.....okay, great, I'll set it up."_

Sonny hangs up with glee smiling easily as he says " _he picked me, Bella, he actually wants to see me again!_ " 

She rolls her eyes at him, _"just remember he picked you as a trainer, don't go planning a wedding just yet."_


	2. Measurements

Rafael walks into the gym allowing his senses to be overwhelmed by the smell of chlorinated pool water and uptempo music blaring from the speakers. He's greeted by a perky receptionist whose clearly had too much coffee, even by his standards.

_"How can I help you today sir?"_ She enquires, her smile unwavering as she nods at his request to see Sonny and directs him towards the consulting rooms. _"Sonny is in room 7, on the left at the end of the hall."_ He thanks her and walks apprehensively towards the younger man's office.

He puts on his least scary court face as he knocks confidently. Sonny opens the door with his usual beaming smile. _"Hi Profes- Rafael, I'm glad you decided to see me again."_

_"Well you're not a 21 year old trying to steamroller me with motivations cliches, so you'll have to do."_ He replies with a smile, making Sonny laugh easily. _"Ha ha, don't count on it, I'm just hiding that stuff from ya until you sign the paperwork."_

Rafael sits in the chair opposite Sonny, looking around as Sonny busies himself with forms, as he takes in the tidy but comfortable room. The posters on the walls are informative, muscle groups, food pyramids and workouts.

Sonny hands him a stack of paperwork, _"here's the contract for you to sign, but I'm guessing you'll wanna take it home and read through it before you sign it, am I right Councillor?"_ He says with a laugh. Rafael laughs in reply, _"you're quite right Sonny, have to make sure I've not signed myself away to you just yet."_ Sonny giggles at the suggestion and Rafael can't help but think maybe signing himself away to the younger man wouldn't be so bad.

Sonny takes a deep breath, trying not to be embarrassed about giggling like a schoolgirl in front of the older man, instead focusing on his usual pitch with a new client. _"Right, firstly I need to get an idea of why you're here and what you're hoping to achieve? I wanna help you get to where you wanna go but to do that I gotta know everything about you."_

They chat easily, Rafael explains how poor his diet was as a lawyer, constant snacking, working lunches, take out and scotch almost every evening. How teaching classes has given him the time he needs to be able to focus on himself and get himself in shape both mentally and physically.

_"Okay, we can do that,"_ Sonny replies, _"but first we need to see exactly where we're starting from. And yes, I do want to take all the measurements myself, I trust my equipment."_

Rafael swallows his nerves, _"of course, how do we, um.."_

_"Height first,"_ Sonny says as he gestures towards the height chart on the wall. _"If you take your shoes off please, but the socks are fine and very unexpected!"_ He says with a grin as Rafael removes his shoes, revealing his rainbow striped socks.

He stands with his back to the wall as Sonny leans in to take the measurement. His eyes are drawn to Sonny's pale neck as he wonders just how many hickeys he could leave there before it was considered indecent. 

_"What, sorry,"_ he rushes out as he realises Sonny has been talking whilst his mind was distracted. 

_"I said scales next, now I won't ask you to be naked, but the less you're wearing the more accurate the weight will be, okay?"_ Sonny says carefully. 

He nods slowly resigned to his fate, suddenly uncomfortably aware of just how tight his undershirt and boxers are. He hadn't bothered with buying new ones, just expecting them to fit better once he's lost weight. He consoles himself with the knowledge that the fitted boxers he's wearing will confirm Sonny's theory that he's big everywhere. 

He turns away from the younger man, unbuttoning his shirt hastily before hanging it over the back of the chair he was sitting on, his belt is next, swiftly followed by his jeans. He looks over at Sonny, immersed in paperwork, unsurprised but still a little disappointed at the lack of attention he's receiving. 

Sonny had never stared at a piece of paper so hard in his life. He wanted to be professional, to create a safe and comfortable space for his clients, his brain however was not helping him. It was instead trying to picture Rafael without the undershirt, trying to decide just how hairy his chest is, the exact colour of his nipples and how good those tits would look covered in his cum. 

Rafael clears his throat to get Sonny's attention and he turns in his chair instantly. Unfortunately from his seated position when he turns his eyes are not met by Rafael's face, but instead by the one area he'd been trying desperately not to look. He swallows audibly at the sight of Rafael's generous proportions before somehow managing to squeak out the word _"scales."_

Rafael steps forward, trying to hide his shame, upset that Sonny can barely even look at him, assuming it can only mean he's even more overweight that he thought. 

Sonny quickly jots down the figure and picks up his tape measure. He turns to Rafael and wills his voice to be steadier than his hands. _"Just two measurements to take now, I'll measure the widest part of your stomach and your um, chest."_

Sonny runs the tape around Rafael's soft stomach, trying not to enjoy smoothing out the fabric to ensure the measurement is accurate. He pulls the tape back and jots down the number quickly. 

_"Arms up,"_ he says firmly and Rafael responds immediately, trying to ignore the absurdity of T-posing in the younger man's office. The tape is wrapped around him again and Sonny's hands run over his chest to smooth it. 

Sonny tries to keep himself steady but the nervous energy running through him gets the better of him and his fingers accidentally brush over Rafael's nipple. The older man jerks letting out a raw sound half shock, half arousal, causing both men to blush uncontrollably. 

_"Sorry."_ They both say in unison, laughing awkwardly. “I have really sensitive nipples,” Rafael blurts out, regretting it instantly. _“Right, okay,”_ Sonny replies trying to think of anything he can do with that information that won't get him fired. _“I’m just going to use the restroom, I’ll let you get dressed.”_ he says before he practically runs out of the room.

Sonny bolts down the hall, locking the door behind him and running the tap. He splashes water on his face, willing the blush away from his cheeks. He looks at himself in the mirror trying to be stern with himself. _"Alright Dominick, you can do this, he needs your help, help you can provide and you're not going to let him down just because of some silly crush."_ He rolls his shoulders before straightening up and walking back to his office.

He opens the door to see Rafael sitting, fully dressed, whilst playing on his phone. He returns to his seat and opens a calendar app, _"right, now we need to work out how much time you're able to commit to this. I know it's going to be tight but let's see exactly where you can squeeze me in."_

Rafael smiles to himself at Sonny's unintentional innuendo as he takes out a copy of his class schedule for the younger man. Sonny compares their schedules and as he discusses his plan. _"Ideally we'd meet 4 times a week, two runs to work on your cardio and overall fitness and two high intensity workouts to burn off any existing fat that shouldn't be there. Okay?"_

Rafael nods _"sounds reasonable"_ and Sonny continues, _"if we find it's not working we can always change it, we can meet less often or add swimming or cycling, whatever makes you feel good. Oh I'd also like you to keep a food diary for as long as we're working together. And yes, that includes everything you drink. Sometimes we don't notice a pattern or habit until it's right there in front of us."_

_"Not a problem"_ Rafael replies in the affirmative. _"Great,"_ Sonny says brightly, his dimples showing, making Rafael feel giddy inside. _"So we can start with a run on Saturday morning, say 8am?"_ Rafael frowns instantly and Sonny laughs. _"Okay, point taken, 9am?" "9am is manageable,"_ Rafael nods reluctantly, eager to see Sonny again but not so eager to get up on a Saturday morning. _“Excellent,”_ Sonny replies with the enthusiasm Rafael is clearly lacking, _“I’m looking forward to working with you already Rafael.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life means my updates for this will be irregular, but I'm definitely planning to finish this fic.


	3. Educating Rita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bridging chapter as I love writing Rafael & Rita's friendship.

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"_ Rafael yells as he slams his briefcase down on the spare seat next to Rita. _"Well hello to you too, I see the dieting has had no effect on your charming personality."_

Rafael rolls his eyes, taking a seat then a sip of the scotch Rita had ordered for him. _"Did you see him Rita?"_ She looks blankly at him so he continues, _"my personal trainer, the beautiful man who is exactly my type but still slightly too young for me. He's so handsome I can't stop staring at him, I can't even read the contract he gave me to sign because every time I think about him telling me what to do something in the back of my mind starts chanting top me, top me Sonny. It's ridiculous."_

Rita doesn't try to hold back her laughter, even as Rafael stares her down. _"For the record, no, I did not see him, I just asked for a man who wasn't going to be scared of a big shot lawyer and they told me one of their trainers would be perfect as he's in law school."_

Rafael's jaw drops. _"What!? Sonny's in law school! Why didn't I know that???”_

Rita smiles wickedly, _"maybe you were too busy ogling him to notice?"_

_"No!"_ Rafael attempts to protest, _"anyway his pants were too baggy for me to see anything good, even if I had been looking. Which I wasn't."_

_"No, of course not."_ She replies dryly. 

_"Do you know what the worst part is?"_ Rafael continues, ignoring her barb. _"He's already a great trainer, I feel like he genuinely wants to help me. I can't ruin that just because I get butterflies every time he touches me."_

_"Butterflies! Rafael, don't tell me you actually like him? I thought you just wanted to sleep with him."_ She replies looking genuinely shocked for once.

" _Oh_ ," he replies, softly, suddenly aware of his feelings _"oh no! Dios mio, how did I let this happen?"_

Rita leans forward and pats him on the shoulder, _"well have you considered he might actually be good for you?_ " _But Rita, you've not met him, he's so genuine and excitable, he's practically a labrador, but with a Staten Island accent."_

Rita chuckles at the description _"oh Rafael, you really are in trouble."_ She says as he drains his glass and signals for another. 

_"Just don't let me drink too much tonight, I have to go home, eat too much dessert then get up early tomorrow, very early."_


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael get to know each other a little better as they go jogging together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this chapter was originally posted on tumblr.

_ "It is so early." _ Rafael mutters to himself as he leaves his apartment on Saturday morning dressed in his newest blue jogging outfit. 

Sonny is waiting for him outside the building, occupying his time by stretching. Rafael stops and can't help but stare at the overly athletic man in his skin tight shorts bent over in front of him. It's almost enough to send him running back to bed, preferably with the younger man in tow.

_ "Mornin' Raf." _ Sonny says with a smile so genuine Rafael feels out of breath before they've even started exercising.  _ "Law school," _ he blurts out in reply, wondering why he can never have a normal conversation with this man.  _ "What?" _ Sonny asks bemused.  _ "You're in law school and you didn't tell me even though you know what I do."  _

Sonny looks bashfully at him,  _ "well I didn't wanna bother you with it, plus you went to Harvard, I'm just taking night classes at Fordham, I can't compare to you."  _

Rafael shakes his head in response.  _ "Don't be ridiculous Sonny, you're trying to make the world a better place, I was just showing off, I just can't resist showing everyone my big brass, um, ego."  _

Sonny laughs at the choice of phrasing before asking, _ "how'd ya find out anyway?" _

_ "Rita told me, she goes to your gym and she knows everything, but don't tell her I said that."  _

_ "Of course! So, you two spend a lot of time together, are you two, um, an item?" _

_ "No, I mean we were, well we fooled around in college a bit, but nothing serious. We’ve always been better as friends, but it was handy to have someone who knew me, um, intimately when I was figuring out my sexuality." _

Sonny feels like his heart is caught in his throat as he tries to ask casually  _ "and that is?"  _

_ "Bi, I'm bisexual."  _ Rafael says definitively.

_ "Oh right,"  _ Sonny tries to acknowledge calmly, aware of the smile threatening to spread across his face. " _ I'm glad you had her to help you. I think my 3 sisters knew I was gay before I did. They'd point out a hot guy to each other and I'd be the first one to look round."  _

Rafael laughs in reply,  _ "good to know you've always been a subtle man Sonny."  _

_ "Yeah, yeah, anyway enough about me, tell me, how's the healthy eating going? What did you have for dinner last night?"  _ Sonny asked, hopeful that his crush, wait, client had been taking his advice. 

Rafael looked sheepishly but answered anyway, _ "well I had that salad you suggested, the one with the pine nuts, which was great, then I, um, had dessert." _

Sonny looked at him shaking his head animatedly, pretending to disapprove,  _ "it's okay, you don't have to give up everything you love, we all need some dairy and fats in our diet, what did you have?" _

_ "A Tiramisu"  _ he replied quickly. Sonny's smile deepened, showing his dimples to full effect,  _ "Oh Raf, one portion of Tiramisu isn't..."  _

_ "No," _ Rafael interrupted him  _ "I ate the whole Tiramisu, all 8 servings of it." _

_ "WHAT!" _ Sonny cried out in shock,  _ "you ate the whole thing! In one go or over the evening? No, wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know." _

Rafael turns away from him, Sonny's obvious disappointment affecting him more than he wants to let on.  _ "I know I slipped up, but I'm not you, I can't be a good boy all the time Sonny." _

Sonny freezes instantly, a deep blush rising on his cheeks as a surge of arousal hits him.  _ "What did you call me?"  _ He asks quietly, suddenly very aware of just how tight his running shorts are.

_ "Um, good boy, I said you're a good boy Sonny." _ Rafael replies, still distracted by his own shame and completely oblivious to the younger man's predicament.

_ "Right, okay, just next time try to resist temptation, if you can." _ Sonny replies, whilst doing some warm up stretches to get his mind off his sudden desire for Rafael's praise.

_ "Resist temptation, is that it?" _ The older man replies dryly as his eyes wander over Sonny's body stretched before him. He vaguely realises he should also be stretching realising he'd have to go back as far as his enforced high school gym class for the last time he'd done this. 

_"Um, show me."_ He asks quietly and Sonny smiles at him, letting his natural _teacher mode_ shine through as he takes Rafael through a basic set of stretches, both of them trying to ignore the electricity that flows through them every time Sonny places his hands on Rafael, rearranging him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. 

_"We'll jog slowly to the river, then you can let loose and show me what you've got!"_ Sonny directs.  


Rafael lets out a loud bark of laughter at Sonny's expectations, before replying _"just don't expect miracles just yet, okay."_

Sonny smiles softly as they jog together, _"of course not, it's not about comparing me to you, just about your own progress, just do what's comfortable for you and I'll show you how to push yourself safely."_

_"Right, yes, okay then,"_ Rafael blurts out, Sonny's natural care and softness making his heart swell. 

They reach the river and Sonny slows to a stop, _"you make a start and I'll follow behind you, I want to see what your natural technique is like."_

_"Okay then."_ Rafael replies as he tries to relax and run naturally as the younger man watches him. 

Sonny falls back and starts making mental notes on Rafael's running technique. He looks at foot placement, letting his eyes slowly wander up Rafael's body, ankles, calves, knees, thighs and then _that ass._ He thinks as his jaw drops and he instantly stops in his tracks, letting himself openly ogle Rafael's pert and generously proportioned ass cheeks in the tight stretchy pants he clearly chose only to make Sonny's pants feel just as tight. 

He takes a deep breath and continues running, his long legs helping him catch up to Rafael easily. 

Rafael looks at him expectantly, waiting for appraisal. Sonny smiles widely at him, _"you're doing pretty well over all, but I've got a few pointers for you."_

_"Oh good, "_ Rafael replies, slightly breathless _"I was worried you were running behind me, hating every second of it!"_

Sonny laughs louder than he intends to, _"Not possible! Don't worry Raf, I've always got your back."_


	5. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not end how I expected it to, but sometimes the muse takes over! I'm also getting close to earning the E rating, but not there just yet.

Rafael knocks on the glass doors of the gym before smiling as he sees Sonny walk towards him with the keys. Despite all his best efforts he's still finding it difficult to fit exercise into his schedule so Sonny had agreed to let him into the gym just as it was closing to see if an evening of swimming would fit better into his routine.

_ "Evenin' Raf, ready to take the plunge with me?" _ Sonny says with a smile as genuine as ever. 

_ "As ready as I'll ever be," _ he replies with a laugh before letting his tone shift to a slightly more serious one.  _ "Before I forget I'm going to have to cancel our Saturday morning run this week, I have a horribly dull awards type function to attend on Friday night and I already know I'll have to drink too much to survive it!" _

_ "Is it really that bad?" _ Sonny questions, trying to keep his disappointment from showing. 

_ "Yes, sadly, it will be a room full of established lawyers being fawned over by young hotshots who think they know everything despite being born the wrong side of this century!" _ Rafael explains with exasperation.

_ "So it's a networking event then?" _ Sonny asks, desperately trying to decide if he's about to do something brilliant or really stupid.  _ "I could always do with more contacts, maybe I could come with you? If you don't mind? It might be, um, fun?" _

Rafael only blinks in response, his mind racing, did Sonny just ask to be his date? No, wait, he just wants to network, of course, you're just his way in.  _ "Yes!" _ He blurts out far too loudly,  _ "it would certainly be better than going alone." _

Sonny beams at him, his dimples deeper than Rafael has ever seen before as he replies  _ "thanks, I'll try not to be too, um, over enthusiastic with the networking!"  _

They discuss the details as they head towards the locker rooms together, both of them trying not to think too hard about what the evening holds for them. 

Rafael puts his bag down on the bench in front of him, trying to ignore the sound of Sonny undressing in a hurry behind him. He barely has time to unpack before he hears Sonny calling out to him,  _ "I'll see you out there, just going to warm up!"  _

He exhales slowly, finding changing without the younger man behind him much easier. He looks at himself in the full length mirror trying to imagine what Sonny will think of his body. His navy blue swim shorts end mid thigh, showing off the definition in his legs that he's gained from running. His stomach and chest are still rounder than he'd like, but thanks to Sonny's endless positivity he no longer feels negatively about them. He turns slightly, bemoaning the fact that he can't walk out backwards, leading with his best  _ asset. _

He walks out to the side of the pool, his stomach in knots as he tries to pull it in, when he finds Sonny already in the water, swimming away from him.

He watches Sonny's body cut gracefully through the water, his experience obvious. Rafael sits on the edge of the pool, his legs gently moving through the water as he waits for Sonny to turn and swim back to him.

Sonny turns as he reaches the end of his lap and almost stops in his path as he sees Rafael waiting for him. He tries not to stare too hard at Rafael's chest as he swims closer to him, but finds it hard to resist raking his eyes over the warm tones of the older man's skin. 

Sonny easily pulls himself up on to the side of the pool next to Rafael, as they sit in enraptured silence together, both pretending not to check the other out. 

Rafael let's his eyes follow a drop of water as it runs down Sonny's long neck then over the softly muscled planes of his chest before meeting the sparse hairs of his happy trail.

Sonny's eyes are immediately drawn to Rafael's soft chest. He almost licks his lips as he runs his gaze over the pert nipples nestled in thick chest hair, that he got such a reaction from when his hands brushed over them previously. 

Sonny slides back into the water as he feels his body react to Rafael, shaking them both out of their lustful daze. 

Rafael joins him in the water and they begin to swim quiet laps up and down the pool. Every time Sonny stops him to give him pointers he can’t shake the feeling that the younger man's hands are deliberately lingering on his skin. 

The tension slowly builds between them until Rafael can no longer take it.  _ "THAT’S IT!" _ He yells as he reaches the end of a lap. 

_ "What's wrong?" _ Sonny asks, suddenly worried his appreciation of the older man's body has upset him. 

_ "Um, nothing,"  _ Rafael replies softly, embarrassed by his outburst.  _ "I've just swum enough for one day." _

_ "Oh right, okay then."  _ Sonny replies as he pulls himself out of the pool and heads towards the locker room, hoping Rafael can't see the bulge in his swim shorts. 

Rafael follows him out of the pool before grabbing his wash bag and heading to the showers. 

He wonders which god he must have annoyed as he watches Sonny run his slender fingers through his sandy coloured hair, trying not to imagine the sounds he would make if Rafael were to tug on it slightly. 

Rafael dives under the hot water of his own shower and lets out a soft moan as the hot water soothes his aching muscles. 

Sonny hears the pleasured moan and his insistent cock twitches, he turns towards Rafael and notices a bulge in the front of his swim shorts that matches his own. 

Rafael turns in time to see Sonny licking his lips as he stares at his crotch. 

Sonny blushes wildly under the scrutiny but doesn't hold back, he slides his hand into his shorts, pulling out his hardening length and slowly stroking it as his eyes wander longingly over Rafael's body.

Sonny's body shudders as he watches Rafael gently pinch his nipples with a hiss, before taking out his own cock and stroking it in time with Sonny. Rafael moans deeply as he touches himself, unable to keep the sound buried. Sonny speeds up in response, Rafael's pleasure driving him forward. 

Sonny's eyes are fixed on the veins on Rafael's large hand, matching the ones running the length of his thick cock. He pushes himself over the edge imagining the weight of it on his tongue as the head stretches his throat. 

Rafael watches Sonny's long pink cock spurt cum all over the tiles in front of him and finishes himself imagining how that would feel with Sonny buried deep inside him. 

He lets the shower wash him clean then turns to talk to Sonny but finds him gone. 

He walks into the locker room to find Sonny's bag and clothes are gone along with the man himself. He dresses quietly, letting the reality of what just happened sink in.

He leaves the gym slowly, hoping Sonny will reappear to talk about what happened or even kiss him goodnight, but sadly the younger man is nowhere to be seen.

Sonny is sitting in his office, wrapped in a towel, shivering softly as he’s still wet from the shower. 

_ "How could I behave like that at work, with a client, a client I actually care about? What do I do now? Will he ever want to see me again?"  _

He looks defeated but remains in place, determined to wait in his office until he can be sure Rafael has gone home. 


	6. Networking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael deal with their feelings and their formal wear.

Sonny's phone buzzes in his pocket.

**Rafael: I'm wearing a Tux tomorrow, you should too.**

**Rafael: The car will be here at 7 to pick us up. Don't be late.**

Sonny stares down at the texts in front of him, shocked that Rafael would ever want to see him again after his unprofessional behaviour the night before. He replies quickly before he can press the call button and do something ridiculous like ask Rafael for his hand in marriage.

**Sonny: k, thx, c u then.**

Rafael looks at the response from Sonny, reading it over and over to see if he can decipher any hidden meaning or any hint of how the younger man might be feeling.

_ At least I know he's willing to see me again _ , he thinks to himself as he puts his phone down and goes back to pretending he can concentrate on grading papers.

**\-------------------**

Sonny smooths down his lapels for what feels like the fiftieth time as he stands outside Rafael's building trying to get up the nerve to ring the bell. 

He turns to look as the car pulls up behind him, just as Rafael steps out the elevator. 

Rafael's heart is caught in his throat as he sees Sonny in his midnight blue tux for the first time. The well fitted suit shows off Sonny's lean frame and the deep blue makes him stand out just enough without looking garish. 

Sonny turns and meets Rafael's eye for a moment, before looking away with a shy smile. He was used to seeing Rafael look smarter than him, but seeing him in his classic tux was almost too much for him.

Rafael opens the door and smiles as Sonny, he gestures to the car,  _ "shall we?"  _

Sonny nods and opens the car door for Rafael, before getting in the other side. 

He turns to the older man and says  _ "look Raf, we need to talk about what happened. I…" _

Rafael raises his hand to stop Sonny before speaking himself. 

_ "You're right, we do, but can we at least wait until I have a decent scotch in my hand." _

Sonny laughs,  _ "sure Raf, no problem!" _

He replies, patting Rafael on the thigh reassuringly as he speaks. He lets his hand rest on the older man's leg, his head turned to look out the window, as he tries to appear casual.

Rafael looks down at Sonny's hand resting on him, the heat of it almost burning through his pants in a way that makes him want to direct the driver home again instantly. 

He knows Sonny is waiting for a response so he places his own hand on top of the younger man's, trying to ignore the awkward angle, instead focusing on the adorable pink blush staining Sonny's face as he tries but fails to contain his visible excitement. 

The car pulls up and both men look disappointed as they untangle from each other and head into the party. 

They are greeted with champagne at the door and Sonny can't help but make small talk with Rafael.  _ "So will I be meeting Rita tonight?" _

Rafael laughs in response,  _ "no, luckily for her she's still working enough to avoid this kind of civilised chaos. Plus she has the luxury of not being a Cuban American looking for tenure." _

Sonny nods sympathetically before quietly commenting  _ "well if it helps, I can't imagine ever not wanting you." _

Rafael shakes his head with a smile,  _ "Sonny that may be the corniest thing anyone's ever said to me. Don't ever change."  _

Rafael orders a scotch at the bar, then leads Sonny over to a smaller table near the back of the room. They sit too close to each other, Sonny's fingers drumming on the table as he tries to figure out what to say to Rafael.

_ "Look, first of Raf, I need to apologise for what I did the other night. I should never have, um, exposed myself to you, then run away before we could talk about it. I had no right to start something I didn't finish." _

Rafael thinks it over before answering honestly,  _ "well I accept the apology for running away, but the rest you don't need to apologise for. I was clearly enjoying it too." _

_ "Physical arousal isn't the same as consent Raf." _ Sonny shoots back.

_ "Yes, obviously, but you must know that I was attracted to you before I saw you undressed Sonny. You're a handsome young man, you having such a pretty cock is just a bonus."  _

He whispers the last part, causing Sonny to splutter slightly as he tries to take a sip of poorly timed champagne. 

_ "We can't do anything whilst you're my client." _ He blurts out too fast, trying to get his arousal under control. 

Rafael looks at him despondently,  _ "yes, right, okay then. And how do I terminate my contract?"  _

_ "Well I can take that as verbal consent, but the contract still requires 30 days notice."  _

_ "Right, well we can do that, I'm sure. We're both adults, we can keep our hands off of each other for 30 days."  _ Rafael says definitively, as if trying to convince himself of the fact.

_ "Yeah, sure, no problem. We can just use that time to get to know each other, you know, if you wanna?"  _

Sonny asks tentatively, knowing he’d take anything he’s given, but still hopeful that Rafael is interested in more than just messing around. 

Rafael nods, answering sincerely,  _ "yes, I think that would be nice. So tell me about your family Sonny." _

Sonny responds eagerly, happy to be on a topic that suits him, any previous awkwardness forgotten. 

They sit and talk and drink for hours, each man entertaining the other with anecdotes and legal parleys. 

Rafael can't help but be impressed with Sonny's passion for the law and his ability to keep up with him on some of it's finer points. 

Eventually Rafael gets a notification that the car is ready to pick them up. They get in together and sit quietly, a deliberate space between them, as they drive to Rafael's apartment. 

They stand on the sidewalk together, in a peaceful silence, neither man wanting to be the first to walk away from the other. 

Sonny gently places his hand on Rafael's upper arm,  _ "I had a really nice time getting to know you tonight Raf. I can't wait to see you again." _

_ "As did I Sonny, I'll text you about coming in on Monday to sign the contract termination forms." _ Rafael replies.

Sonny steps back,  _ "right, I'll see you then, then. Good night Rafael."  _ He says with a smile, before turning and walking towards his own apartment. 


	7. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying anything except that this fic is rated E for a reason.

Rafael opens the door to his apartment, slipping off his shoes and jacket before untying his bow tie and undoing the top button of his stiff dress shirt. He pours himself a drink, but it's forgotten as the intercom buzzes.

He hears the distorted voice down the line, _"Hi Raf, it's Sonny, can you let me up?"_

_"Of course,"_ he replies quickly as he presses the lock release button.

Sonny rushes into the building, fidgeting nervously as he waits for the elevator. The elevator ride seems to take a lifetime and once he reaches the floor he can't help but run to Rafael's door. 

Sonny knocks and the door opens instantly. He walks in confidently, slamming it behind him before taking Rafael's face in his hands and kissing him breathlessly. 

Rafael returns the kiss eagerly until Sonny has to pull away to catch his breath. 

Sonny smiles down at Rafael, their bodies still pressed close together, he looks bashful as he speaks. _“I’m not sure what I should do now Raf.”_

_“Just stay Sonny, tell me you want to stay and I’ll take care of the rest.”_

_“Yes, of course, I want to stay.”_ He replies earnestly. 

_“Good.”_ Rafael says as he pulls away from Sonny, before taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom, his smile shifting from romantic to almost predatory in an instant.

Once in the bedroom Rafael takes his time stripping Sonny of his tux. He presses soft kisses to Sonny's chest as he unbuttons his shirt, enjoying the way Sonny gasps softly each time he touches his skin.

He pushes Sonny back on the bed once the younger man is down to just his fitted black boxers and begins to undress himself slowly and carefully. He smiles confidently as it’s obvious that Sonny is enjoying watching the tanned skin and dark hair being revealed to him.

Rafael straddles Sonny’s hips, pressing their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. 

Sonny moans into Rafael's mouth, his hips bucking up so he can rub his clothed erection against the older man's. He marvels at Rafael's patience, determined not to cum in his boxers before he's even had a chance to see the other man fully naked.

His hands run down Rafael's back until they reach Rafael's boxers. He slides his hands under the fabric squeezing at the full pert cheeks. He lets a finger tease at Rafael's hole and is shocked by the immediate reaction. Rafael pulls back from kissing Sonny to yell loudly _"Oh yes Sonny!"_ His hips suddenly bucking against Sonny's.

Sonny smiles victoriously, _"you like that, baby?"_ He asks teasingly, already knowing the answer. 

Rafael is too far gone to even notice Sonny's mischievous tone, _"Yes, dios mio, more, please."_ He gasps eagerly. 

_"Of course, just last me take care of these first."_ Sonny replies as he slides out from beneath Rafael so he can take off his damp boxers and add them to the pile of discarded clothes. 

He moves Rafael up onto his hands and knees, pulling down his boxes before pressing teasing kisses and nips to the plump cheeks before him. Rafael squirms under the attention, his hips still bucking as his cock desperately tries to find some friction.

_"Raf, please tell me you have lube and condoms."_ Sonny asks between kisses.

_"Yes, top draw."_ Rafael replies between gasps of pleasure.

_"Good."_ Sonny replies as he takes Rafael by surprise, pressing his tongue between his cheeks, licking and dribbling over Rafael's hole eagerly. Rafael cries out in pleasure, his hips pressing back into Sonny's face.

Rafael would never admit to the whimper that he lets out as Sonny pulls away and reaches for the top draw. 

Sonny slides a condom on himself carefully, fully aware of how far along teasing Rafael has brought him. He warms some lube between his fingers before slowly pressing one into the older man. Rafael gasps as the burn of the stretch makes way for pleasure. He buries his face into the pillow to muffle the moans he lets out when Sonny slides a second, long, talented, finger inside him. 

Sonny pulls his fingers out and adds more lube to his cock. He presses the tip to Rafael’s tight ring of muscle and grits his teeth as he slides in slowly. His fingers grasp the base of his cock to stop him spilling instantly as he feels the tight warmth around him. 

Rafael feels like he's holding his breath as he feels the real length of Sonny's cock for the first time. 

_"Is it okay?"_ Sonny asks, feeling the tension in Rafael's body.

_"Fuck, yes, it's perfect, now please move."_ Rafael replies breathlessly, eager for more.

Sonny grabs hold of Rafael's hips and begins to thrust slowly. He moves back and forth until he finds the angle that makes Rafael cry out his name along with a string of curses. He reaches underneath Rafael to grab his thick cock and stroke it in time with his thrusts. Rafael's hips jerk back and forth until he cums with a shout, his cock spilling over Sonny's hand.

Sonny takes two more thrusts until he cums with a moan, filling the condom whilst buried deep inside Rafael. 

He pulls out and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. He hands Rafael a warm cloth to wash up as he slides under the covers sleepily. 

Rafael slips in next to him and Sonny rolls over so he can rest his head on the older man's warm chest.

_"I'm glad you decided to stay Sonny."_ Rafael says quietly, not used to feeling so vulnerable. 

_"Of course, there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now Raf."_ Sonny says sincerely, before adding cheekily _"plus I still have to find out just exactly how sensitive your nipples are!"_

Rafael huffs out a laugh as he tries to ignore the burst of arousal he feels, knowing it's too soon for him to get fully hard again. _"You remember that then?"_ He asks playfully. 

Sonny looks up at him incredulously, _"are you kidding Raf? I doubt I'll ever forget that exact moment. I've never been so desperate to touch someone in my life."_

Rafael beams under Sonny's honesty before replying softly, _"me either."_

Sonny tries to smile but instead breaks out into a yawn, that reminds them both just how tired they are. 

Rafael presses a kiss to Sonny's forehead, _"goodnight Sonny."_

_"Goodnight Raf."_ He replies as they both drift off to sleep tangled in each other. 


	8. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny wake up together the morning after the night before.

When Rafael wakes up he is instantly aware of one thing. It's not the sunlight trying to creep in through the curtains, it's not the slight headache that reminds him he drank a little too much last night or that this is the first time in a long time that he's not been woken by an alarm. It's that he is hard, desperately, undeniably, hard, due to the man currently lying in bed next to him. 

He looks down to see Sonny's tongue gently running in circles over his left nipple. He gasps as the pleasure pulses through him and Sonny looks up at him with a naughty smile.

_ "Good morning Raf, nice to see you're finally up."  _ He says laughing slightly at his intentional innuendo. 

Rafael smiles in response,  _ "oh I am definitely up, the question is what are you going to do about it?" _

_ "For now, nothing." _ Sonny replies playfully as he gently pinches the nipple he's not teasing with his tongue. 

Rafael's hips buck and Sonny grins as he speaks,  _ "patience baby, I'm intending to take my time with you." _

Sonny reaches over so he can grab Rafael's chest with both hands, letting the pads of his thumbs slowly circle the peaked nipples. 

_ "Did I ever tell you how much I love your tits Raf?"  _ Sonny says breathlessly, enjoying the weight of them in his hands.

Rafael squirms slightly under the direct praise,  _ "so you don't think they're um.." _

_ "unless you're about to say perfect or sexy, then no. Honestly, they're so damn hot and super responsive."  _ Sonny finishes his point by sucking on a nipple, causing Rafael to groan in pleasure, his insecurities forgotten. 

Sonny moves to straddle Rafael, his hips pressing the older man's thighs into the bed to stop him bucking as Sonny begins to work over his nipples relentlessly. 

Rafael can only lie back and moan as Sonny nips, licks, tweaks and sucks at his sensitive buds. He throws his arms back over his head, his eyes closed and mouth open, letting Sonny enjoy the view of his pleasured face and defined biceps as he writhes beneath the younger man. 

Sonny looks down at Rafael's thick cock as it twitches and leaks, eager for stimulation. He can't resist ducking his head down and tracing the tip of his tongue over the veins running over the length of Rafael's erection, enjoying the salty taste of his precum. 

_ "Please Sonny, I need it." _ Rafael cries out, convincing Sonny to have mercy on him and without warning swallows his neglected erection whole. Sonny let's his throat relax as Rafael bucks up into his mouth a few times until he spills down his throat.

Sonny pulls his lips off the softening cock with a deliberate slurp before he kneels on the bed next to Rafael and begins stroking his own cock.

_ "Oh Raf, your body makes me so crazy, I can't believe I finally get to touch it and to make a mess of you." _ Sonny manages to get the words out between gasps as his climax builds until he cums hard, his seed spilling all over Rafael's chest.

Rafael looks down at the mess with a satisfied smile,  _ "well now I need a shower!"  _

Sonny laughs in response, laying back on the bed,  _ "I'll jump in after you, we both know what happened last time we tried to do that together." _

\-------------

Sonny gets out of the shower to find Rafael has laid out some clean clothes for him, he puts them on trying not to laugh at how short the sweatpants look on him. 

He walks into the kitchen to find Rafael has made a pot of coffee and left some pancake mix on the side. 

Rafael looks up as he approaches,  _ "I was thinking about cooking but it's not my greatest skill."  _

_ "I'll get to it then." _ Sonny says with a smile,  _ "I'm sure we've both got an appetite after last night."  _ He says as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Rafael laugh disapprovingly. 

Sonny gets to making the pancakes as Rafael leans against the counter, savouring his coffee. He enjoys the comfortable silence for a moment before he speaks. _ "So, are you worried about work?" _

Sonny looks up,  _ "what? Oh, the contract, no, well unless you're planning to sue me for unprofessional behaviour, in which case just let me do this first."  _ He replies as he wraps his arms around Rafael, grabbing the older man's ass with both hands whilst pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

He pulls back with a giggle as Rafael replies playfully,  _ "don't worry, I am more than satisfied with your conduct. And I definitely worked up a sweat last night, they should give you a raise." _

Sonny pulls back to look at Rafael so he can try to read his expression,  _ "but seriously, I'll just tell them after the 30 days is up. You know assuming we're still, um, you know."  _

Rafael feels the unease in Sonny's voice and tries to reassure him,  _ "yes, I want to, I mean still be, um doing this in 30 days."  _

Sonny finds confidence in Rafael's less than eloquent confession and can’t help but run with it.  _ "So Raf, will you be my boyfriend, like officially?"  _

Rafael smiles, putting his coffee down and folding himself into Sonny's long arms,  _ "yes, that sounds perfect. Now get on with the pancakes, you don't want your boyfriend getting hungry do you!"  _

Sonny grins, his dimples lighting up his face,  _ "you do know we'll have to stop hugging for that to happen, right?"  _

_ "Of course, I know that" _ Rafael replies without moving in the slightest.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story, but there is still a smutty epilogue to come! Thank you for sticking with me, it's been fun :)


	9. Epilogue

_ "Raf,"  _ Sonny speaks quietly as he sits on the couch next to his boyfriend. 

_ "Yes Carino." _ Rafael replies sweetly, giving Sonny his full attention. 

_ "Can I tell you something kinda, um, weird."  _ Sonny asks hesitantly.

_ "Of course, Sonny you can tell me anything."  _ Rafael replies with a reassuring smile.

_ "Kay, well, you remember we had that um, conversation about you eating the whole Tiramisu." _

_ "Yes, unfortunately."  _ Rafael says with a shake of his head as if trying to forget.

Sonny blushes as he continues to speak,  _ "well, um, you said that I wouldn't do that as I'm, um, a good boy."  _

Rafael laughs softly,  _ "well you are Sonny, you're the best person I know.” _

Sonny grins under the praise as he tries not to lose track of what he’s attempting to confess.  _ "Aww, thanks Raf, but I wanted you to know that I liked it, you know, when you called me that."  _

_ "What, you liked it when I called you a good boy?”  _ Rafael replies as the realisation slowly dawns on him.  _ “Oh! Right, I see. Would you like me to call you that again Sonny? Are you going to be a good boy for your Professor?" _

The groan Sonny let's out gives Rafael the answer he needs and he smiles widely at the younger man whilst unzipping his pants.  _ "Now Sonny why don't you show me just exactly how much of a good boy you can be." _

Sonny's eyes go wide, nodding enthusiastically as he drops to his knees  _ "yes professor, sir, let me make you feel good." _ He takes Rafael's hardening dick in his hand and begins to slowly run his tongue over the head.

_ "Mmmm, such a good boy, so talented."  _ Rafael moans as he runs his fingers through Sonny's hair to encourage him.

Sonny's hips are already jerking, his dick desperate for friction as he swallows Rafael's full length down in one go. The hand in Sonny's hair tightens as Rafel enjoys Sonny’s talented mouth and desperation to please him.

Rafael reaches out with his socked foot to rub it against Sonny's crotch.  _ "Are you going to be a good boy and make a mess in your pants for me?"  _

Sonny groans around Rafael's length, nodding as much as he can whilst his mouth is so full. 

Rafael tries to focus on stroking Sonny's cock through his sweatpants, eager to see the younger man fall apart for him. 

Sonny's hips jerk faster and Rafael pulls him off his dick by the hair.  _ "Remember Sonny, good boys ask before they cum." _

Sonny looks up at Rafael, his eyes filled with lustful desperation,  _ "please Raf, sir, please." _

_ "Please what?"  _ Rafael teases.

_ "Please may I cum?" _ Sonny asks, knowing he's not going to be able to gold back much longer.

Rafael smiles, enjoying the power the younger man has freely given him.  _ "Since you've been such a good boy, yes, you may cum. Now make a nice mess for me." _

Sonny cries out as he finishes, the warm liquid seeping through the fabric of his boxers and pants. Rafael takes his own cock in hand and strokes himself rapidly until he pushes himself over the edge in Sonny's direction.

Sonny leans back against the couch as he gets his breath back. 

_ “Was that what you had in mind Sonny?”  _ Rafael asks smugly, knowing they both clearly enjoyed it.

_ "Raf, it was perfect, but then you always know how to make me feel good." _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as @svumanhattan


End file.
